


Weasley Née Prewett

by HerDudeness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Weasley is a Good Husband, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Molly Weasley, F/M, Gen, Healthy Marriage, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Light Angst, Molly Weasley is a badass and I will die on this hill, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDudeness/pseuds/HerDudeness
Summary: Molly Weasley strikes down Bellatrix Lestrange on the battlefield.But long before that, Molly Prewett raised hell. (Because those dueling skills weren’t learned in a day, and all of her fears come from experience.)
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Weasley Née Prewett

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for fun in years, but this stream of consciousness thing inspired me to edit it and make it legible. Molly Weasley has her faults in canon, but death of the author, I do what I want, this woman dusted Bellatrix.

Molly Weasley strikes down Bellatrix Lestrange on the battlefield. 

But long before that, Molly Prewett raised hell. (Because those dueling skills weren’t learned in a day, and all of her fears come from experience.)

~

Prewetts were hellions. 

There is a long list of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses who can (and will at length if you have the time) attest to the fact that the Prewett bloodline must be touched by Morgana to be as headache-inducing as they are.

Molly Prewett walked into Hogwarts as a plump, pleasant-looking child. Still, the name made professors wary. The hat shouted Gryffindor after hardly a second on her head full of fiendfyre hair; they were cautious. When the first week passed without incident or terror, they were optimistic!

They shouldn’t have been.

Because Molly Prewett had taken it upon herself to be somehow _worse_ than her brothers.

Knights exploding? 

Molly Prewett.

Man-eating drapes?

Molly Prewett.

Cursed carpets?

Molly Prewett

Lucious Malfoy’s tongue is stuck up his nose?

Arthur Weasley. On behalf of Molly Prewett.

( _A year older than Molly, and nearly ignorant of her reputation, Arthur Weasly didn’t know what to do when a red-headed third year marched up and asked him to Hogsmead._

_“Yes?” It came out less sure than he wanted, but she grinned anyway._

_“I’m Molly Prewett. I like pumpkin pasties, Defense class, and you. Pick me up outside the portrait at noon!”_ )

Suffice to say that Arthur fell very hard, very fast, and without the smallest scrap of regret.

Some said a marriage would do Molly well. Even out that Prewett temper. Encourage her to settle down.

But some was never Arthur.

Molly Weasley was no more even-tempered or settled than Molly Prewett. Especially after meeting Alastor Moody. And wasn’t that a partnership that nearly did Arthur in?

( _The Burrow walls shivered uncomfortably in the aftershocks of a backyard explosion._

_“Molly!” Arthur lept from the kitchen table and stumbled outside. It was covered in black smoke._

_“I’m fine!” He heard from inside. He sagged in relief._

_“Ventus,” he murmured. A breeze swept away the lingering smoke, and he was greeted by the sight of his wife, firmly protected by a pale blue bubble._

_“Look, Arthur!” She said, sounding a bit like she was underwater. “Alastor taught me a new wand movement for Protego! It’s got a longer flip and swirl at the end for a sphere of protection.”_

_“Beautiful darling! But the explosion?”_

_“Testing, works like a charm,” she responded._ )

Even when Molly was giving Arthur heart attacks, he loved her. He loved her when he was working at the Ministry, biting his nails to the quick. He loved her when he was at home, waiting with a cup of tea. He loved her when her patronus flew through the Burrow. Because Molly Weasley née Prewett belonged on the battlefield and Arthur Weasley loved her for it. 

But then came her first pregnancy. They weren’t trying, but they weren’t careful either. Molly refuses to back down, and she and Arthur scream about it in their new home. But Molly is fearless. That’s one reason he fell in love with her ( _one of oh so many reasons_ , he thinks).

So, Arthur goes to work and keeps his ear to the ground. He stumbles around the Ministry, feigning a poor sense of direction. Bumbling through conversations, trying to learn anything to make sure the Order ( _to make sure Molly_ ) has information for the next round. 

Molly gives birth to one Billius Weasly. It’s a messy birth in St. Mungos surrounded by family. Molly is every bit the warrior she always has been. 

Charlie follows shortly after Bill, and she falls pregnant with Percy soon after Charlie. It’s only then that she starts to slow, the Order has newer members now. Sirius. Remus. Peter. James. Lily. Frank. Alice. Mary. Emmeline. Marlene. Kingsley.

 _A new front line_ , Arthur says. _Untrained, untried_ , Molly thinks. 

But she sits in her living room with her young boys, and she knits. Knits because she needs to keep her hands busy, but she can’t trust her twitchy fingers with a wand around loud, rambunctious boys. She invites Moody and her brothers for breakfast, lunch, dinner, supper, teas, and nightcaps (that she can’t even bloody have) and begs for information. And when Arthur comes home, between kisses and sweet nothings, she begs him too. 

When she delivers Percy, at the Burrow no less, she dives back into battle like a woman possessed. 

_Too soon_ , some said, with the babes at home. _Too far_ , some said, when she left Death Eaters bleeding and trussed up like turkeys. But some was never Arthur. Perfect Arthur, who was always waiting with a spot of tea for his lovely, fierce wife.

When she announced her next pregnancy at an Order meeting, Moody’s head hit the table with a thunk. He sent five jinxes at Arthur. (“ _Couldn’t keep it in your trousers, Weasley? Not for one bloody year? Stand still you hooligan!_ ”) He scowled all night and the table laughed till they cried. 

When the healer told her it was twins, she snorted and put her face in her hands. If they were anything like Fabian and Gideon she swore...and despite the swearing and the oaths of being good influences wrung out of her brothers, she named them Fredrick and George. F&G. Because she loved those idiots. 

Then they died. 

Molly broke that night, in a way that not even Arthur could help her piece together. Her big brothers. Her invincible brothers. Her dead brothers. Molly threw herself into her home. She buried herself in cooking and knitting and mothering (and building additions to the Burrow, ill-advised and tricky and _yes_ she knew exactly what they looked like but they _worked_ so shove it Alastor). 

She retired from the Order. Moody never quite forgave her, but every spell felt like her last, and she was terrified in a way that she’d never been before. Deep into her bones, she was dreading Death. 

( _can you feel His breath on your neck when you step onto the battlefield_

_His laugh dogs your steps for your daring,_

_a shiver down your spine for your bravery_

_Death doesn’t need to hurry you—_

_not when you rush to greet Him_ )

When the war ended with a new babe on her hip, ( _oh that poor sweet family_ , she thought, _that poor boy_ ) ( _who wasn’t my boy, oh thank Merlin_ , she thought) Molly breathed a little easier. Death would come someday, but not how she’d dreaded. 

Years later, she adopts another child into her heart and thinks, _oh_ _my boy_. 

But a funny thing happens from Ronald’s first train ride to his last. Her heart begins to mend. And her wand hand begins to itch. And when she sees Death for the first time in 17 years ( _at a wedding no less_ ), Molly Weasely née Prewett meets Him with a feral smile and a spell at her fingertips. Not her family. Not again.


End file.
